


We Are Finally Alone Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Beers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi No La O Ka Malihini (A Stranger Only For a Day), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi no la o ka malihini (A stranger only for a day), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After everything that had happened, Danny & Steve got their alone together, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be okay!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based from the 9x23 Episode, Enjoy!!!!*





	We Are Finally Alone Together:

*Summary: After everything that had happened, Danny & Steve got their alone together, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be okay!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based from the 9x23 Episode, Enjoy!!!!*

 

“How are you doing, Danno ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett asked, as he was cuddling, & snuggling up to his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they were sitting on their lanai at their beach front home.

 

“Okay, Babe, I mean, It was a hell of a day, We solved the case, Junior almost lost his life, in order to save our victim. Plus, Grover came to me, After we were done with our bitching at each other, You suggested that we do prom pictures, & we have a get together here, So, I thank you for that”, Steve said this with a smile on his face, as a response.

 

“It was my pleasure, I just wanted to see you happy, You deserve to be happy, I told Mary that I wasn’t in the fight, Cause, I knew that I didn’t deserve it, But, I told her that I was proud of her, & I am”, He said, as he took a sip of his beer.

 

“I knew it was hard after Catherine left, Plus, Your past had been part of it. But, I am glad that you took the chance on us, I never had been happier”, He kissed him sweetly on the lips. “You are a great person, You & Mary’s relationship is better than ever”, Steve smiled, as he said this.

 

“Thank you for that, I mean it, I am glad that I took the chance on us too, I am so happy that we are finally alone together”, The Couple shared another kiss, & relaxed into each other , as they watched the sunset.

 

The End.


End file.
